


Struggle

by Rajlez



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Reign, Also Winn, And Danvers Sisters!!!, And Vasques, And if you do there is surprise, And that "interrogation" scene, Angst, But I'll tell you later, F/F, I am not adding them to characters list because they do not say anything, I just totally borrowed THAT dialog, Maybe someone will know, Mentions of Astra - Freeform, Mentions of Lena Luthor and Ruby Arias, Not going to tell you which one, Read and you'll know, also at the end, and General Lane, at the end, but also fluff, how?, i think, more info inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajlez/pseuds/Rajlez
Summary: Her talk with Sam wasn't supposed to end like that. Although calling it "talk" might be a little (more than little) too much.Ahh! Also, if she doesn't die now, Kara is going to kill her.Agent Reign AU, kind of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookey that summary is... accurate but... well decide for yourself.  
> As I mentioned, yes I borrowed that dialog (changed it a little bit) and if someone of you will tell me what show it's from, or what season, or episode, or what ship. Then surprise is giving me an Agent Reign prompt.  
> I'm not promising it will be published quickly, or that it will be good.  
> No sex prompts tho.
> 
> OH!!! INFORMATIONS FOR THE STORY  
> It's weeks after 3x13, Lena and Alex were together trying to figure out what's happening to Sam.  
> Sam and Alex started dating some time ago (few weeks)  
> And that's all I can remember right now.

Alex wakes up with a headache, last thing she remembers is fist connecting with side of her head. Opening her eyes slowly she is surprised to notice she is surrounded by darkness. Alex raises hand to her forehead but doesn't feel anything sticky, it allows her to sigh in relief, of course there might be some damage, but it's not an open wound at least. She rolls on her side, then stomach and, using hands, gets up from the ground, groaning. Movement doesn't help with her headache.

Now that her eyes adjusted to almost total darkness, there are, five meters above her, dirty windows, those on her right let through more or less, usually less, moonlight. But it's enough for Alex to know she is in some abandoned warehouse, big warehouse. She turns around but there are no visible tools that could help her escape this place.

With a sigh she starts walking in no particular direction, knowing that soon or later she will reach a wall and find door, with a lot of luck it will be open, knowing her luck it is going to be closed and secured by seven locks.

With a head filled with such thoughts she makes dozen steps before there is loud crash. Alex turns around to see hole in the ceiling and rumble under it.

The hole is actually useful as it allows more light to slip into the warehouse, illuminating person standing in the middle of that mess.

She is in black costume, with that cursed emblem on her chest, cape billowing behind her, dark lipstick on her lips and that damn, now completely unnecessary mask on her face.

Alex takes a shaky breath - "Sam..."

In seconds she stands in front of Alex, grabbing her throat and tightening hold on it, slowly. Her eyes blink red, just like back at Sam's apartment, some time ago, when Alex told her what she and Lena think is causing her blackouts, they worked on this togheter for weeks. In perspective, she is glad she did not mention Lena in that conversation or else she'd be here with Alex, instead taking care of Ruby.

As soon as those eyes are back to their normal brown color, she speaks for the first time, with that modified voice Alex hates so much, especially now - "There is only Reign. Your Sam is dead. I killed her just like hundreds of others." - Sam... Reign squeezes her throat a little bit harder and Alex knows, if she survives this, it's going to bruise, just like her head - "And now, I'm going to kill you too."

Alex somewhat knows that the kind of speech she used on Julia won't work here, she feels daring and so she takes a risk - "So why haven't you?" - she is able to utter through her squeezed throat and Reign eyebrows raise slightly at that - "Because you had many chances, even in last... since our chat back at home. You could've killed me there, instead bringing me here. You could've killed me when I was unconscious, the second I woke up, you could kill me now, using a little bit more of your strength and crush my throat." - she is forced to make a pause as Reign is lifting her up in air - "But you didn't and you won't." - speaking is harder now - "You want to know why?" - Reign says nothing, doesn't move and Alex takes it as a good sign, Rao, if Kara will ever find out that this is what she said to Kryptonian, Worldkiller! No, that can't happen or else she'd go bankrupt in a week trying to appease her sister with food - "Because somewhere in your heart, you know we belong togheter. Me and Sam."

"You are delusional, human. There is no Samantha Arias." - Reign's hand is bailed into fist - "She does not exist anymore." - it, in Alex opinion, sounds like Reign is trying to convince herself, but she has no time to think about it as that fist connects with her stomach and sends her flying several meters, before falling and bouncing off the ground to finally slow down and tear skin on her back in the process.

Standing up she winces when material of her shirt rubs on her full of wounds back. - "It's okay Sam, we will work through this." - she says just before hand grabs front of her shirt and pushes her against the wall, it causes her to hiss in pain. When she opens her eyes, she is met by pair of red ones, then notices a fist raised up, ready to strike. Alex quickly looks back into the still red eyes of her girlfriend, swallowing she realizes that it indeed may be end of her and curses in thoughts, if she dies Kara is going to find a way to bring her back just to kill her again for not waiting, as she asked Alex to do. - 'I'm sorry Kara' - she thinks.

Reign smirks - "You are no longer so confident human, I wonder why?"

Alex exhales - "Sam..." - the fist connects with a concrete next to Alex's head. She looks at Reigns face again, she's blinking but her eyes are brown - "Sam?" - Alex asks tentatively and those eyes lock on hers.

"Alex?" - Sam looks at her, unseeing, then she focuses and lets go of Alex's shirt - "Wh- what... is happening?" - with a thud Alex falls to the ground - "Where are we?" - then Sam looks at herself while Alex is standing up - "And what am I wearing?" - next she looks back at Alex, her voice wavering - "Alex?"

"We are... that's actually good question. We are going to figure that soon." - she slowly steps closer and wraps her hands around Sam, hugging her, while she reasts her head against Alex's shoulder, hugging her back, unknowingly making Alex's wound hurt more - "As for the other questions, I'll answer all of them, but first I need to get you to safety." - says Alex as she kisses top oh her girlfriend's head.

"Ruby..." - it's a yawn rather than a question, but nevertheless Alex understands.

"She is safe, Lena is taking care of her." - she reassures Sam - "We need to go."

"Mmm... tired..." - says Sam while snuggling closer to Alex who smiles at that action.

"It's okay, sleep. I'll keep you safe." - with that words she takes Sam in her arms, carrying her bridal style, that's also when she notices the door to her left, it makes her sigh with relief, looking for a door with Sam in her arms and wounded back would be hard.

Alex walks to it and somehow manages to reach the handle without waking or dropping Sam, she presses it and door open, what really surprises Alex, with quiet creak. She looks at Sam but she is still sleeping, then walks out the warehouse.

Alex looks around quickly, not seeing any other buildings, just sand. She sighs and says quietly - "Supergirl." - Kara will be able to hear her anyway and she won't wake Sam.

Not even a minute later red-blue blur lands not far from her - "Alex! There you are! I have been so worried! You are hurt?- asks Kara examining her back, face and what she can see of her neck - "I told you to wait for me dummy!" - the last sentence is said reproachfully.

"I know, I know, I just couldn't wait anymore." - Kara huffs at that - "I'm sorry."

Kara points accusative finger on her - "You're lucky I love you."

It makes Alex smile - "I know, I love you too, but can we go now?"

"Of course!" - it is said with a smile, full-blown, teeth showing smile - "Where to?"

Alex furrows her brows holding Sam tighter against her - "To DEO"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Agent Reign! More Danvers Sisters! Space Dad! Punishments, bribes and manipulation! And more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I fucking do not believe I finished it. If you are reading one of my 2 wip you'll know why.  
> Anyway it's 2 am so sorry for any possible mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!!!! I once again used a dialog from something. (Not PoI this time) rules are the same.
> 
> Enjoy!

Flight to DEO was smooth, somehow Kara was able to simultaneously carry Alex and Sam without putting pressure on Alex's wounds, for what Alex is very thankful.

As soon as they landed on DEO's balcony Alex was met with J'onn glare. For a long moment all three of them were standing, Kara right behind Alex, who again had Sam in her arms and J'onn staring at all of them with hands on his hips and clenched jaw.

Finally, having enough of this stalemate, Alex took a deep breath and started speaking - "J'onn-" - but he raised his hand to stop her and sighed

"Take her to prepared cell." - when Alex opened her mouth to protest he closed his fist, leaving straightened index finger - "Then go to med bay and get that wounds cleaned and dressed, am I clear Agent Danvers?" - when she nodded, he turned around and walked away to only he knows where, that's when Alex allowed herself to let out a shaky breath.

"Ohhh... he called you Agent Danvers, he is really mad at you." - Kara says in her left ear.

"Thank you Supergirl, I've noticed." - she haven't noticed though that her grip on Sam became tighter.

Kara walks in her eye range, smiling, but soon that smile falters - "Come on Alex, there are things you need to do."

Kara leads her to prepared cell, the same in which they have been keeping Astra. With clenched jaw Alex puts Sam on cot and takes few steps back, not taking eyes from her.

After a moment Kara delicately lays a hand on her shoulder, careful to not harm Alex any further - "Let's go. She won't wake up for now." - when Alex turns to her, she can see squared shoulders of her sister, being here takes a tool on her too.

"I know, it's just..." - Alex takes a deep breath - "I don't want to leave her alone. What if something happens to her?"

Kara places second hand on her other shoulder and forces Alex to look into her eyes - "Alex, I promise you, Sam is safe here." - and Alex knows, sees that saying those words is hard for Kara, both of them are remembering what happened to Astra in this very room. Kara's grip on her shoulders becomes a little bit tighter because of those memories - "There is no General Lane here, no one will hurt her. Me and J'onn are going to make sure of that." - Alex says nothing at that, just nods, she knows her sister is telling the truth. She again looks at Sam, who is sleeping so pacefully, as if she isn't in the middle of secret base of secret organization, after being controlled by her evil alter ego - "Besides..." - Kara starts in conspiratorial tone - "the sooner you have those wounds cleaned up, the sooner you can come back here." - and that gets Alex attention, what Kara immediately notices and causes her to smile - "I mean... J'onn told you to bring her here and take care of your wounds, he didn't say anything about what you are supposed to do after that..." - Kara shrugs and takes hands off Alex's shoulders, who without another word walks, almost runs, to medbay. Kara's laugh and shouted "Be careful!" accompanying her.

Alex was in the medbay for half an hour, mostly because of Kara's, who entered the room five minutes after her, assuring Alex that J'onn is with Sam, insistence and pout directed to present medical staff that made sure Alex went through very scrupulous check-up. Alex, for biggest part of it was almost certain Kara did this to punish her for confrontating Sam alone. When, after next fifteen minutes, she saw self-satisfied glint in Kara's eyes that only she is able to recognize, thanks to living with the Kryptonian for so long, she became sure that this is Kara's punishment for her.

When realization hit Alex, she just shaked her head slightly, knowing that food bribe will be necessary after all. Kara, being Kara, noticed Alex's movement and smiled. Alex was sure everyone in the room took it as one of their hero's trademark smiles or maybe somewhat relieved smile, but no, Alex knew better, it was the kind of smile Kara uses while talking about throwing someone to sun. She swallowed, looking after her sister that was leaving medbay, clearly glad that Alex figured out her plan.

After next ten minutes Alex was finally able to leave that place, but she couldn't go back to Sam just yet. She tried to leave DEO to go to Noonan's but was stopped by J'onn who said that she is not allowed to leave the base without Supergirl, surely another initiative of Kara, untill all test results won't be known. Alex thinks that this is ridiculus as her injures contain not dangerous scratches and several bruises, byt what can she do against Martain Manhunter and Supergirl?

Then she tried to intimidate Winn into going to Noonan's, but she was interrupted by J'onn calling him moments before Alex would've succeded. She shamelessly send her mentor a glare in that moment and he just shrugged.

Finally she was able to convince Vasques to go and get the food bribe in exchange for doing Vasques' weekly reports for two months. In fact Alex almost didn't agree to this, but she knows she needs to start working on Kara as soon as possible or else she won't touch any food during their sisters nights for weeks.

Now she is walking to Sam's cell, with paper bag in her hands, she knows Kara is in there too. The door are opening when she hears her sister's voice

"Don't worry Sam, Alex is fine, Reign didn't cause her any serious injuries." - Kara's voice is gentle, as it always is when she tries to comfort someone, especially someone close to her.

"But, I remember..." - Sam's voice trails off. She is slouched, resting her forehead and palms against glass walls, looking at the floor - "This is the first time I remember... and, and it's this!" - her right hand is a fist now - "I need to know if she is okay Supergirl. I need to see her."

Until now Kara was obsuring Sam's door view, as well as anyone who could've entered the room - "As you wish." - with that she stepped aside, allowing Sam to see Alex.

"Alex..." - she says, almost whispers while looking for any visible injuries, but Alex knows she won't see anything beside bruise on left side of her head and face.

"Hey, Sam." - Alex smiles amd she hopes it's reassuring smile for Sam, then she looks at Kara, who nods at her. She streches out her arm, and paper bag, to Kara - "Peace offering?"

Kara takes the bag from her and while opening it, directs her words to Sam - "You see? She thinks she can bribe me with food." - she looks inside the bag - "Ohhh! Potstickers!" - she takes one into her mouth and looks at Alex - "It's not always going to work. I hope you know that."

Alex observes her sister with soft smile - "Of course not Supergirl." - she says, even if they both know that food bribe will always work.

Holding the bag against her chest, Kara takes out another potsticer and bites it - "I'm still mad at you." - she says and walks out the room after directing words to Sam - "I'll see you later."

Alex turns to Sam - "If I knew you would be awake already I'd have brought you some food too." - she pauses - "To be honest, when I saw you standing I hoped Supergirl would share at least a little with you, but I should know that there is no separating Supergirl and her food." - she winks at Sam, counting on relieving the tension.

And it works, for a while, then Sam becomes sad again and looks at Alex with those brown eyes full of sorrow - "I know the answer, but I need to ask." - she pauses, as if bracing herself - "You love her, don't you?"

Alex doesn't really understand where that question came from, but does she love Kara? Does she love Supergirl? Is Earth's sun yellow? There is only one possible and correct answer - "Yes."

Sam's eyes fill with tears and Alex sees how hard she tries to stop them from falling while she speaks - " All right. I understand. Fine. You don't have to pretend in order to appease me. I won't get in the way. I want you to be happy Alex."

Alex furrows her brows, trying to figure out what is she talking about. She won't get in the way? Wants Alex to be happy? Pretending in order to appease Sam? And what Kara has to do with that? Then realization hits her, her eyes widen and she slap her forehead, hitting the bruise in the process, the sound made Sam look at Alex with worry - "Ow! Oh! Shit!" - it seems Reign hurt her head more than they all thought - "Sam, it's not like that at all!" - she remembers the talk she had with Kara week ago, how her sister tried to convince her to finally tell Sam that - "Supergirl, she is my sister."

"What?!" - it can be easily said that Sam is shocked by the news.

"Kara, she is my sister and Supergirl." - despite the situation, watching Sam's reaction is entertaining - "You can't tell me you never thought abouth that."

"No, I never..." - she pauses and gasps, before falling to the ground and wrapping arms around herself- "Not only did I hurt you. I almost killed Kara!" - when Alex walks closer to the cell and makes a move to open it, to comfort Sam, she is stopped by her - "No, don't. I can hurt you." - she sobs.

Alex smiles, opening the cell and closing it behind herself - "Let's make something clear. I lived with a twelve years old Kryptonian in no control of her powers. I shared a room with her and been calming her down more times than I can count. If I survived that I can survive you too."

"But did she ever tried to kill you?" - Sam asks while Alex wraps her hands around her from behind, resting head on the back of Sam's neck

"No." - after consideration she adds - "I'm not sure about that first blowing out the candles. But no." - she hugs Sam tighter and speaks before she has a chance to - "And you didn't too."

"Alex, I appreciate that you're trying to cheer me up, but I think the events of last hours prove otherwise."

Alex places soft kiss to her girlfriend's neck before saying - "Oh no. You didn't. It was Reign."

"I am Reign." - Sam argues, at least she is not crying anymore.

"No. You are Sam Arias. An amazing mom, CFO, great friend and even better, badass, not mentioning how hot and beautiful, girlfriend." - she pauses - "And Reign, Reign is just a parasite, a stowaway and we will find a way to get rid of it."

Sam turns to her, relaxed more than minutes ago, Alex takes hair out of her face with left hand, tucking it behind Sam's left ear - "How can you know what to say, do, to make me feel better, normal?" - she asks, trailing fingers on Alex's bruise.

"It's my job."

Sam chuckles and rests forehead against Alex's - "Of course." - she sighs - "I'm sorry for that." - she gently taps the bruise - "And all other injures."

"I had worse. And it's not your fault." - she needs Sam to understand that. She has to understand that.

"Alright." - says Sam and Alex knows this is the end of discussion for today, but ther surely will talk about this again. In meantime Sam rests her head in crook of Alex's neck - "So what's with the first blowing out the candles?"

"Oh..." - Alex snickers - "It's a funny story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Have a nice day/night etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. Sorry for any possible mistakes.
> 
> There might be a second chapter. No promises tho, that's why it's marked as complete.


End file.
